


Nice and Relaxed

by threewalls



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Consent Issues, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Gay Chicken, In Public, M/M, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>The way Koki tells it, it's all a matter of gay chicken. Kame likes to win, and Maru's an easy opponent. Well, that changes today.</cite>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice and Relaxed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on certain shots from Potato 2011/08, sourced with thanks to randomicicle @ LJ.

They're taking pictures of Junno frolicking with the balloons right now. From the corner of his eye, Maru spots Kame walking up behind, back in his own clothes, shorts, black vest and bare feet. Maru's shoulders untense when he realises that Kame's body is angling for the table of water bottles Maru is standing next to, not Maru himself.

The pills in Kame's hand are there only seconds. Maru would have missed them entirely if he hadn't been watching, if they hadn't been bright yellow.

Maru follows Kame into the break room, frowning at the way Kame's steps zig-zag.

"What did you take?"

"They're just--"

Kame pulls away. He stumbles, suddenly completely uncoordinated, would have lost his balance if not for the arm Maru throws out to steady him. Now, Kame's standing closer than ever. His arm is warm in Maru's grip.

"They're for stress," Kame says, in a breathy whisper. "To keep me nice and relaxed. Manager knows about them. They're not..."

Kame doesn't even finish the sentence, trailing off, eyelashes fluttering in a way that Maru's almost certain isn't intentional flirtation. Almost. Kame's eyes look like they're about to roll up into his head. Whatever they are, the pills have hit Kame fast.

"Let's-- let's get you lying down," Maru says.

It's such a blatant pun waiting to happen that he's almost disappointed when Kame doesn't say anything. Once Kame's stretched on the break room couch, it looks like he's out like a light.

* * *

Maru hasn't shared a hotel room with Kame in a few years. He doesn't remember Kame being this restless a sleeper, but the other man turns over every few minutes, shifts to find a different position. Maru tried poking Kame on one of his buff, bare shoulders, to tell him to knock it off.

The door to the break room's open, but only ajar. The photoshoot is still going on outside. Maru has only stayed because if Kame is really off his face on sleeping pills, someone should stay with him, in case he tries to-- strip, or something. That's only happened before with alcohol, but there's always a first time.

Kame rolls over again, onto his back, snuggling back into the cushions with a quiet groan. Maru exhales.

It's a joke, Maru gets that. Fan service. The rest of them started dialing it down with each other a few years ago, but Kame just keeps camping it up, blowing kisses, standing too close, smiling in his eyes as well as his mouth in a way that looked so real, but which Kame could turn on and off for the cameras like a well-practiced dance move.

In a word, Kame is a troll.

The way not to be a target is to stand up to the bullying. With Tatsuya, Kame wouldn't have dared, not everything Maru's had to put up with lately, and avoiding Junno's still a running gag, too. Koki still gets some awkward attentions, but he doesn't freeze up the way Maru does. Somehow flirting back means he's not the prime target.

The way Koki tells it, it's all a matter of gay chicken. Kame likes to win, and Maru's an easy opponent. Well, that changes today.

* * *

Any moment now, Maru is sure Kame will "wake up," and coo with delight at the awkward position Maru has let himself get caught in. Maybe this is a prank the others are in on, waiting for a prearranged signal.

Except Kame hasn't woken up yet, not when Maru sat down on the couch beside him. He just shuffled a bit, turning onto his side, getting comfortable around the new obstacle of Maru's body.

Not when Maru hooked the collar of Kame's vest down to tease one tiny nipple, not when he unbuckled Kame's belt, not when his hand slid inside Kame's fly, glad that this is a photoshoot because it's an unspoken rule that Kame always wears underwear to photoshoots, even if the costume director makes him leave it off for the photos themselves.

Kame is nice and relaxed, soft under cotton, under Maru's hand, though he can feel that changing. Kame sighs, and like it's happening in slow motion, Maru watches Kame's neck arching, his head slowly tilting back. His lips are parted. He's still asleep.

What is Maru doing?

Footsteps outside, Maru quickly buckles Kame back up, rough for the first time, and even that doesn't make Kame open his eyes. Maru's just grabbed a newspaper, from two days ago, but that doesn't matter, when the break-room door bangs open, the photographer striding in lense-first. They need a few more candid shots.

At the first click of the camera, Kame's pushed up onto his elbows, blinking up at the camera with bed hair that usually takes him thirty minutes in a stylist's chair.

They get asked a few questions. Maru doesn't know what he says, what he laughs about. He holds the newspaper up over his lap until the photographer has gone.

"Ne, Yuichi," Kame says. His voice is still rough with sleep, lower. He flips onto his back, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "Did I-- I had the strangest-- what time is it?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment at [my LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/344284.html) or [my DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/142628.html).


End file.
